


I'll Be Seeing You (In All The Old Familiar Places)

by failwolfhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Stiles and Derek are getting married, Stilinski Family Feels, an AU drabble thing, and the Sheriff has a surprise that brings tears to everyone's eyes, but Stiles' mom isn't there for the mother-son dance, i cried, ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failwolfhale/pseuds/failwolfhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow the Sheriff had managed to turn what should've been a heartbreaking moment into something special that Stiles would remember and think back on with a smile on his face. </p><p>Or the one where Sterek gets married and Mama Stilinski's presence is felt but not seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Seeing You (In All The Old Familiar Places)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is just a Sterek AU drabble type thing based on [THIS VIDEO](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPDXmbaXvgw) that you should go watch and cry over because it's so cute/sad/amazing/sweet. Ugh.  It's more Stilinski family centric than Sterek centric but there is Sterek kisses and such so yea.
> 
>  
> 
> I kind of used this to get my creative juices flowing since I've been neglecting my stories. I'll be getting to work on those sometime tomorrow, I promise!  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Things to know about this 'verse: Derek is still a werewolf; Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Scott are werewolves too; Laura and Mrs. Hale survived the fire but Peter died; Scott asked for the Bite to cure his asthma; Mrs. Stilinski died when Stiles was 16 and she was a singer; Stiles has a paternal grandmother and two maternal aunts and maternal cousins around his age or older.

For anyone who woke up that day it was just a normal day, nothing out of the ordinary. They would have breakfast, get dressed, climb in their cars and drive to work. They'd see the same people they saw every day, do the same work and go back home to their families, unaware that for two people it would be the most important day of their lives. 

The reception was a small one, nothing too huge or fancy. There weren't a lot of people there, just the ones who mattered. Scott and Allison with their 20 month old son, James, who had his mother's dimples and father's puppy eyes; Boyd and a six month pregnant Erica; Danny and Isaac; Lydia and Jackson and their 3 year old daughter Jessie who had her mother's intellect and fiery hair, and her father's stubbornness and blue eyes; Stiles' dad, aunts, grandmother and cousins; Laura and her husband Jack and their 16 year old daughter Emma; and a few friends and extended family members who they'd become closer to over the years. Altogether there were only about 70 people, but that was okay, because that meant that the Hale backyard was big enough to fit them all. 

Stiles' hand was folded up in Derek's where they sat at the table with the Pack (yes, it did need to be capitalized). He ran the pad of his thumb over the back of Derek's hand as they listened to Scott charm everyone with his Best Man speech. He drew out more laughs than Boyd had as Derek's Best Man, but Boyd had drawn out more "awe"s, especially from the women who didn't seem to care that he had a wife with a baby on the way. 

Both Boyd and Scott talked about how Derek and Stiles had danced around each other for years. How they met when Stiles was sixteen and trespassed on the Hale property and Derek was twenty one, home visiting from college, and decided he needed to run Stiles away. How they'd somehow been thrown together in the weirdest situations but even though they didn't like each other at the time had always been there for each other regardless of how unwilling it was. They talked about how Derek and Stiles were the only two people surprised when they started dating, how "Derek and Stiles" became a common phrase because where Stiles was, Derek often followed and vice versa.

"Stiles," Scott said, wrapping up the speech and looking over to the new husbands with fondness in his puppy eyes. "You've been my best friend since we were three and you defended my choice of Batman over Superman to Jackson. You're a brother to me and we've been through so much together. I'm glad you're finally happy and I hope that happiness lasts until you've got your own little babies taking over your life and breaking your XBox." 

The audience laughed when James threw a toy racecar from the side of the dance floor and it hit Scott in the jaw, for a baby he had a pretty good arm (everyone insisted he was going to be an allstar baseball pitcher for the Padres or the Mets, Stiles hoped it was the Mets). 

"Derek," Scott continued, looking at Derek. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before giving him a hopeless look. "Good luck, man." 

"Hey!" Stiles called out indignantly, but he couldn't stop grinning as Derek laughed from beside him. 

Scott just gave a shit-eating grin and handed the mic back to the DJ as he went to scoop up James and carry him over to where Allison was waiting. There was a muffled tapping noise as someone hit their finger against the mic and Stiles looked up to see his dad looking immensely uncomfortable and fiddling awkwardly with his black bow tie on the dance floor. 

"Uh, hey everyone, thanks for coming out to my son's wedding," the sheriff said, scratching the back of his head in an ungainly manner. "So this would be the part of the night where we have the mother son dances but as you all probably know...we lost Stiles' mom several years back." 

Stiles bowed his head slightly and his chest tightened so Derek squeezed his hand. Stiles glanced at him gratefully and mouthed an "I love you" which Derek returned before Stiles looked back at his father. 

"There was one thing that she asked me to do for her when we found out she was sick and that was to make sure that this song was played at Stiles' wedding if she didn't get to be here. I refused at first, didn't want to believe that she'd be gone," the sheriff continued and he wiped at his eyes even though no tears had fallen yet. "Anyways, everyone knows I could never say no to Elisaveta." 

Stiles' eyes were wide but his dad gave a nod to someone and then there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see his grandma smiling down at him softly. 

"Come show an old woman how to dance, huh?" she said, holding out her hand. 

Derek squeezed his fingers before letting go and nudging him up. So Stiles stood, eyes wide and slightly shell shocked as he led his grandmother to the dance floor.

The music started and the familiar tune nearly stopped his heart, chest tightening uncomfortably. 

"I'll be seeing you, in all the old familiar places," the voice crooned and Stiles let out a sob as he covered his mouth in shock. It was his mother's voice, singing to him like she used to when he was sick or on Sundays when she made bacon waffles with syrup smiles. 

"Shh, it's okay, honey, I know," his grandmother soothed, petting his hair. Even in her late seventies (or was she eighty already? She seemed immortal to Stiles and never appeared to age), she was almost as tall as him. "Your mother was one of the best people I knew. Always with a kind word and warm smile. She would be so proud of you, you know. You've grown into such a wonderful young man." 

Stiles pulled away to look at her and knew his face was probably unattractively red and splotchy, but hey. He was listening to his mother sing to him again after ten years of worrying that he was forgetting the way she'd sounded and he just married the most amazing guy (even if he was a little grumpy sometimes). He was allowed to cry. 

"She really liked you, Nona. And your lasagna fritta," Stiles replied, sniffling and wiping at his cheeks with one hand as they moved in slow circles. 

"Well I  _do_ make amazing lasagna fritta," his grandma agreed with a grin, wiping a tear he'd missed. 

"Yea, you do," Stiles nodded, smiling softly with a hitch in his throat as he listened to his mother's voice surround him like a warm blanket. 

There was a tap on his shoulder and Stiles turned to see his mother's big sister, smiling with tears in her eyes as well. His grandma pecked his cheek and passed him off so he took his aunt in his arms and spun her in a circle. 

"You look just like her you know," Jamie said, looking up at him. "God, do you look like her. You've got her eyes." 

"Yea," Stiles grinned, tears still falling and throat thick. "When she knew she was dying she told me that whenever I missed her I could look in the mirror and see her eyes." He hiccuped through a sob at the end and Jamie tightened her arms around him. 

"I'm really glad you found Derek, Stiles. He's good for you and you're good for him, too, I think. Your mom would've loved him," she whispered through tears of her own, offering a watery smile. 

"Thanks, Aunt Jamie," he whispered back before there was another tap on his shoulder. 

He was passed to his mom's younger sister and then between their three daughters, all of them sharing a few tears and good memories of her. They all told him how proud she'd be and how much she would've loved Derek. He let out several (very manly) sobs and they all held him tightly, turning what would've been a tragic occurrence into something he'd never forget. 

"May I cut in?" a distinctly masculine voice asked and Stiles looked up into his father's eyes, just as red and watery as Stiles'. 

"Love you, cuz," his youngest cousin Agnes whispered, getting on her tip toes to peck his cheek then the sheriff's. 

"You too, Ags," Stiles replied, wiping at his eyes. Maybe it was weird and cheesy for him to dance with his father, supposed to be more of a mother-son or father-daughter thing. But neither of them really cared as he put his arms around his father's shoulders and buried his face in the sheriff's neck. 

They more or less stood there hugging and swaying in an awkward attempt at dancing. 

"You're just like her, you know," the sheriff said near the end of the song, his voice thick with tears. "You don't just look like her. You've got her spirit and her compassion and her ferocity to protect the ones you love. I see so much of her in you." 

Stiles' breath hitched and he tried to hold back a sob as he tightened his arms around his dad. "I miss her so much it hurts sometimes," he admitted quietly, pulling back to wipe at his eyes. 

"She'd be so proud of you," the sheriff said, and somehow hearing it from his dad was more powerful than hearing it from his grandmother, aunts or cousins. 

"Thanks, dad. I love you," Stiles huffed, wiping at his face with both hands as the song ended. 

"I love you, too, bud," the sheriff agreed, grabbing Stiles' face and kissing his forehead. "So much." 

He patted Stiles cheek and smiled and Stiles returned a watery one. The night progressed and after Derek and Mrs. Hale took their turn on the dance floor he only left Derek's arms for one song when Laura had punched Derek and insisted on her turn with Stiles. 

Before they were getting ready to leave Stiles pulled Derek onto the dance floor for one last slow song, slipping his arms around Derek's neck and putting their faces close together so their cheeks brushed. 

"I'm sorry your mom couldn't be here," Derek whispered quietly, just loud enough for Stiles to hear but not for the other wolves. 

Stiles nodded but didn't say it was okay, because really it wasn't. She'd died too young and he was angry about it but Derek understood. 

"She would've loved you," Stiles told him, repeating the words that had been spoken to him. "She would've given you so much crap, but she'd still have loved you." 

Derek laughed softly and pulled back to look at Stiles, eyes bright and lips tugged up in a soft smile, the kind he reserved just for Stiles and the kind that he knew made Stiles' heart beat that much faster. 

"I bet I would've loved her too," Derek replied quietly, brushing his thumb over Stiles' cheekbone before leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song Mama Stilinski recorded for Stiles. [[ [**X**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXLB32n6lq8) ]]
> 
>  
> 
> Please drop me a review if you liked it! You can find me on tumblr crying over fictional characters [here.](im-mad-at-you-because-i-love-you.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
